America's Army
by Alsojames
Summary: Following the lives of soldiers Jacob 'JJ' Jackson and Matt Scott.  Based off the America's Army PC Game.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is what we know:

When the PKC (Which stands for something we don't know; possibly People's Kingdom of Czervenia) failed to bring about economic wealth promised during their political campaign, the RDO, a rival faction (the Democratic Republic of Ostregals), as well as several other surrounding countries, were blamed. By also blaming several recent anti-PKC terrorist attacks on the RDO, Czervenia was able to declare war on their rivals. The Czervenian government rallied its people under the banner of restoring Czervenia to its former glory as it was under King Alexander (who led Czervenia up until World War 1). Anyone who disagreed was executed on the spot. Note the similarities to Nazi Germany.

Czervenian civilians fled the country to RDO territory, which provided a safe haven from the Czervenian 'oppressors'. However the RDO simply could not handle the sudden waves of refugees and the brutality of the Czervenian NME (translating to 'Military Expedition Force'), and called for backup from the UN's armed forces.

They sent in America's Army.

They sent in us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lined in neat rows of eight, with four rows forming a group, and five groups forming the graduates, they stood before a crowd of over three hundred. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, girlfriends, fiances, anyone important came to witness the grand occasion. A fanfare played.

Jacob Gerald Jackson was one of these graduates. For over three months he and his squad had gone through basic training as well as their Military Occupation Specialities. Jacob had trained as a combat medic, and graduated top of the group. He felt proud.

Beside him was he best friend, Matt Scott. He had trained as a designated marksman, also graduating at the top of his class. A year separated the two, Matt his senior. Nevertheless, they had remained friends throughout their training season. Though they had not known each other before training, some of the other recruits thought they were brothers.

On Jacob's other flank was Seth Garrett, a year younger than Jacob, shorter and skinnier that most of the other recruits and had a slight anxiety disorder. Had Jacob and Matt not helped him during basic training, Seth likely would have dropped out early on in the training.

A man who looked like a high-ranking officer approached the podium in the centre of the large green field. The fanfare ended and the officer cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming this morning to witness this grand occasion. Before you are the latest graduates of America's armed forces' training program. For weeks, they were pushed to their limits and beyond by their drill sergeants to become the best soldier they could be.

"Today, you see before you the next generation of America's warriors, who will fight to the end to preserve peace and freedom throughout the world."

The crowd cheered. Seth swallowed hard.

The officer waited for the crowd to quiet down before he continued.

"Remember, graduates, though you will be given the most advanced technology to aid you in your cause, to remember your training. It could be the difference between life and death".

Seth exhaled. Matt looked past Jacob at the young soldier.

"You okay?" he mouthed. Seth nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you..." the officer gestured to the soldiers behind him.

"...America's army!"

The crowd erupted in a great cheer. Jacob heard a few women screaming out their love for their fiances.

"Soldiers, dismissed," said the officer after the crowd had quieted down. "Report back to base tomorrow at 0800."

Jacob and Matt had no family to see, so they remained at base. The base was almost completely deserted, save for a few soldiers who brought their family or girlfriends because they were too tired to leave base and then come back for 8:00 the next morning.

Seth stayed behind as well. He had fallen asleep on his bed in the barracks.

Jacob and Matt, meanwhile, were playing a card game.

The door opened. The officer from the graduation ceremony walked in, carrying a clipboard with a large amount of paper clipped onto it.

He looked up from the clipboard.

"Jacob Jackson, Matt Scott and Seth Garrett?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jacob and Matt in unison.

Seth rolled over on his bed. "I'm here."

The officer nodded. "Good. Looks like you three are gonna get to see some action sooner than you think. We need some more guys in Czervenia, so you three are going in next Saturday. Get ready recruits."

The three saluted the officer as he left, then exchanged looks with each other. It was Thursday.


End file.
